Rashawn Ross
|birth_place =St. Thomas, US Virgin Islands | death_date = | origin = | instrument = Trumpet | genre = Funk, Rock, Jazz, Hip hop, Gospel, Country | occupation = Trumpeter, Arranger, Composer | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = Dave Matthews Band | website = | notable_instruments = }} Rashawn Ross (born January 16, 1979) is an American trumpeter and arranger from St. Thomas, US Virgin Islands. His contributions in the Dave Matthews Band as a touring member have gained him visibility. Ross is an accomplished session musician. Ross has worked with artists in many different genres of music ranging from funk, rock, jazz, hip hop, gospel and country music. Some of the notable artists with whom Ross has supported include Yerba Buena, Soulive, Lettuce, and DJ Quik. Career and work with the Dave Matthews Band Ross attended the Berklee College of Music from 1996–2000. On June 18, 2005, Ross first appeared on stage with the Dave Matthews Band, performing "Louisiana Bayou" from the album Stand Up.http://dmbalmanac.com/TourShowSet.aspx?id=453056182 He continued to appear sporadically throughout 2005, with his workload increasing as the tour progressed. Initially, he joined the band on the road for the December 2005 final run of the tour, culminating in a 12 song appearance at the final stop of the tour.http://dmbalmanac.com/TourShowSet.aspx?id=453056252 In 2006 Ross joined the band full-time on the road, performing at all full band tour dates of the year, as well as contributing backing vocals as his contributions increased by the tour's end.http://dmbalmanac.com/GuestStats.aspx?gid=127 Ross has appeared at every performance since 2006 as trumpet player and background vocals. As of April 2013 Ross has appeared with the Dave Matthews Band for 440 shows (since 2005).http://dmbalmanac.com/GuestStats.aspx?gid=127 Through 2009 Rashawn was a touring member, but for 2010 he is not notated as an additional musician on the published set lists of the band.http://road.davematthewsband.com/SetlistsDir/setlist.asp Fans assume this to mean Rashawn is now a full-time member of Dave Matthews Band, especially since he is now featured in full band promotional photographs. Session work Some of the other artists he has performed with include: The Fugees, Maceo Parker, Christian McBride, Chaka Khan, Stevie Wonder, Willie Nelson, The Edge, Rodney Jerkins, Christina Milan, Fred Hammond, Sean Paul, Roy Hargrove, Nicholas Payton, Questlove, Common, Pharoah Monch, Mark Batson, Robert Randolph, Doug E. Fresh, B Real, Chingy, Nate Dogg, Kim Burrell, Richard Smallwood, Kelly Price, James Hall , Meshell Ndegeocello, The String Cheese Incident, Baaba Maal, Taj Mahal, Warren Haynes, Lettuce, and Femi Kuti. Personal life In 2010, Ross lost nearly 100 pounds, after struggling with his weight for many years. Discography With the Dave Matthews Band Weekend on the Rocks 2005 The Best of What's Around Vol. 1 2006 Live at Piedmont Park 2007 Live at Mile High Music Festival 2008 Europe 2009 2009 Big Whiskey and the GrooGrux King 2009 Live in New York City 2010 Live Trax Vol. 15 2009 Live at Wrigley Field 2011 Away From The World 2012 References External links *St. Thomas Source *Rashawn Ross MySpace Category:Arrangers